


Movie Night

by justashiperrr



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justashiperrr/pseuds/justashiperrr
Summary: He tian invites Mo for a innocent movie night.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad :D @justashipperrrr
> 
> Follow my tumblr :D justashiperrr

Horrifying, fucking horrifying.

It was almost midnight when He Tian decided to invite Mo to watch a horror movie, Mo liked horror movies, but this specific movie was creeping him out so much.

So many worms, and little bugs that could go into your pockets and your underwear, and your ears and your pants, Mo shivered god he hated little bugs.

"Mo? You okay? You are shivering so much~ are you scared? Perhaps a hug could calm you down.." He tian says as he gets closer to the red-head.

"Back off shithead, im not fucking scared and I don't want hugs from you.." Mo in some way was right, he wasn't completely scared..kinda of.. And he didn't want hugs..but the idea wasn't that bad- no, Mo shakes his head, why did he think that..? Fuck no, hugs? Yuck, especially..from him..

He Tian puts his arm around Mo's waist.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Mo says grabbing the other his arm and trying to removed it.

"Chill, I'm not going to do anything, I'm just hugging ur waist..after all I have a blanket and it's a cold night so I thought that hugging you like this would feel nice.." He Tian looks at the already blushing red-head "does it feel nice... Guanshan?" He Tian smirks.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Mo says as he tries his best to take of the arm, but fails anyways...strong bastard..

Then suddenly Mo his attention gets on the TV as he hears a high-pitched scream.

Mo felt shivers, the woman's body was being infested by little bugs, coming out of her eyes and her mouth and her skin, fuck fuck fuck fuck mo didn't like this at all, he really didn't like this move at ALL.

"He tian can we please watch an other horror movie..its not that's it scary its just that..it has too many small bugs.." Mo says without noticing he was still grabbing on the other's arm, almost like he was hugging the arm to be more exact, He Tian was in paradise he couldn't believe how adorable his little mo was.

"Of course babe~ we can watch whatever you want~" he says as he rubs his face on the other his feeling it getting warm.

"OI! Don't fucking rub! Just change it already and let me go! And..don't fucking call me that!" Mo says squirming around.

He tian grabs Mo and lays back with him, making Mo lay down with his back to He Tian chest, and both covered by the blanket.

The sofa wasn't that big nor large either, so they were very close, skin to skin.

"Shh~ be quiet and enjoy this moment Little Mo~" He Tian whispers on his ear.

"You- you fucking bastard don't fucking whisper on my ear" Mo says smacking his face away and trying to get out squirming.

"Mo... If u keep on rubbing like that this is going to get dangerous..." He tian whispers on Mo's ear giving it a little peck.

Mo freezes and blushes harder, he then gets back to reality and shoves away the other boy.

"Can we for fuck's sake just watch a movie..?" Mo says defeated that he couldn't get out.

(-------)

They were now watching a movie called "Parasite" the movie for a bit was normal, not really interesting and a bit boring, only a bit later it begin to get more intense and more interesting.

Then a sex scene came.. Mo blushed, and peeked very secretly to He Tian to see what was his reaction.

Surprisingly he was looking very normal, just watching it like it wasn't a big deal, maybe it really wasn't a big deal, but mo keeper staring at him, he couldn't stop watching him, it was a weird feeling..

"Mo if u keep on looking at me like that I'm gonna go insane.." He Tian says as he looks down and locks his eyes on the red-head his.

Mo blushes, fuck he got caught.

"I was just checking if u fell asleep thats all.. So I could sneak out and go home.. Nothing else dumbass.." Mo gets lower on the blanket only now with his eyes out to watch the movie, fuck it felt so good cuddling with someone and feeling warm.

He tian hugs Mo more, he wants him closer to him, so much that he can't explain.

"He tian u are killing me..!" Mo says as he tries to rub his way out.

"Mo.." He tian pauses the movie and gets lower on the blanket too, he starts kissing Mo's nape and licking it.

"Fuck... He tian what the fuck you think you are doing..?" Mo says as he feels a hand coming to his waist and squeezing it.

"..mo..." He tian lifts Mo's shirt and starts kissing and licking his back.

"Fuck ..he tian that's enough stop it already" he turn around to face him and possibly stop him too, but oh boy if he regrets it.

He tian is now on top of him, looking down on the red-head boy, with full of hunger and lust.

Mo lifts up a leg without even knowing where exactly the leg was located, and he accidentally rubs He Tian's crotch.

He tian hisses, then turns off the TV and covers them both with the blanket, they were now beneath the blanket, and it was hot, really hot.

He tian lifts mo's shirt and puts his head underneath it and starts kissing mo's chest, slowly moving his hand up to squeeze one of the nipples.

Both of them were breathing hard, and being under a blanket didn't help much, but fuck it did help in the mood though, both of them were now hard as a rock and so lost in pleasure.

"Fuck...fuck..fuck..okay wait he tian- ngh! Ah fuck wait.." He tian bites on his nipple and sucks on it, he squeezes and pinches them hardly which results into mo being a moaning.

Mo's hand starts to travel down he tian's pants feeling the hard bulge, needing to be free.

He tian groans and proceeds to get out of mo's shirt and kiss the red-haired boy, so hungry that he was for this lips.

"He tian..hmm..wai.. wait.." Mo manages to say between kisses.

"Let's move to your bed" Mo says as he now hungrily kisses the black-haired boy.

"...mo.." He tian bites his lower lip.

He needed to stop, its a bit too soon even if he wants so badly.

So he stops everything, gets up in the blanket grabbing mo too.

Mo was confused, extremely confused.

"Wha..what..? Why did we stop..?" Mo says as he turn around to be face to face to he tian, so he could keep on kissing the black haired's lips.

"Hmm.. Mo.. You gonna make me go insane..hm" he says between kisses.

"Then be insane dumbass" Mo says locking his eyes on the other his.

"Be insane with me.."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad :D @justashipperrrr
> 
> Follow my tumblr :D justashiperrr


End file.
